Computer applications typically display information on a monitor or other display device. Typically only a portion of the information is visible. Viewing information in this manner is like looking through a window; there is more information outside the window but any information outside the window is not visible.
A user can move a window about in order to view different information. However, it may be easy to pass or skip over the desired information. Also, if a display is small the window is typically smaller making it easier to skip information. Reducing the size of the displayed information may result in difficulty reading what is displayed.